Revelations
by shaineland
Summary: It was the end of the war. Hogwarts was filled with laughing and happy people. There was healing to be done, but they had survived the worst, and now hoped for new beginnings. Hogwarts had become a headquarters of sorts. To protect those still sought by rogue Death Eaters. But one, once part of the light, had turned to twisted rage. This rage would reveal secrets long buried.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Very Dark at beginning. Eighth year, and pureblood!Hermione. Probably cliche. Sorry. Hope you'll read anyway.

 **Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

It was the end of the war. Well, it had ended approximately two months before, but now Hogwarts was filled with laughing and happy people. Certainly there was healing to be done, but they had survived the worst, and now hoped for new beginnings. Everyone who fought on the side of the light now moved around the Great Hall chatting, drinking and nibbling on hors de oeuvres, and thinking of the offer that Minerva McGonagall had made to the group that would have graduated this year.

Hogwarts had become a headquarters of sorts for the summer. While the Ministry and its Aurors rounded up the last of the fleeing Death Eaters, those who had been on Tom Riddle's hit list, and those who had spied on Tom Riddle and his flock, were safe in the wards of the ancient school. Or so they thought.

A force of good had been twisted to rage. A mind filled with utter jealousy bent to seek revenge for wrongs imagined. The actions of this soul would uncover secrets buried for the past thirteen years; they would change the lives of many witches and wizards celebrating in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

777

Hermione found it slightly amusing that they had defeated the Dark Lord, worked as a team in fact, but now, the Slytherins stood on one side of the room, while the Gryffs and associates, as she would call them, were on the opposite side. It reminded her of those movies about teens going to their school dance, all the boys on one side, the girls on the opposite.

Draco happened to look over during her musings, and she smirked. He gave her a slight nod, so she nodded back. She knew she shouldn't be looking at him. She couldn't seem to help herself… he'd grown into one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever met, or seen. And he was so fit! Hermione averted her eyes not wanting him or his friends to notice her looking. She had a slight crush yes… Hermione sighed, he would never ask her out. And she knew that's how the purebloods did it. He flirted, she might be oblivious about many things, but she'd noticed him flirting with her. She figured it just came naturally to him. Hermione jumped as a hand touched her arm, and she saw Malfoy smirk at that. Shaking her head a bit she turned and saw that Ginny was the person touching her.

"Have you seen Ron?" the other girl asked.

Hermione had to think about that. "No… at least not for a while. Of course he's a bit perturbed with me currently, so that could be why." She took another look around the Great Hall with a frown on her face.

Ginny just shook her head. "He just needs to get over it. I mean, really, Harry and I dated, but we're fine just being friends. He had to know that your relationship would have developed into something before now if it was supposed to."

Hermione shrugged. "There were times where I thought it might, but now…. I just don't feel that way. And he's so angry..."

"Poor, 'Mione," Ginny sympathized, and rubbed her best friend's shoulder. "My brother can be such a git."

"He's one of my best friends, Gin. I love him… but as a brother."

"I know," Ginny made eye contact with Hermione to show the petite brunette that she, Ginny, didn't have any anger about Hermione not dating Ron. None of her family did. "Don't dwell. I'm going to go ask a few more people."

The redhead walked away, but Hermione found herself worried. Ron wasn't in the Great Hall. Come to think of it, neither was Pansy Parkinson. Hmmmm, she wondered if the two were together. It would be weird since Pansy didn't seem fond of Ronald, but, well it wouldn't hurt for her to take a look around.

777

Draco Malfoy felt free. He, his family, and his friends had survived the war brought about by that insane megalomaniac. For a long time Draco had thought, no he had believed, that the only way out of being a part of the dark was death.

He'd also thought that his father was among the top of the Death Eater's ranks. Then one day, when the snake had been calling Lucius. His father's eyes had met his, and he'd known. Lucius wanted no part of this. He played a part to keep his family alive, had raised Draco the same way to keep him safe. It had been difficult for Draco to realize his entire belief system might be flawed. Draco had done the only thing he could do to help himself, his parents, and the side of the light. He'd gone to Dumbledore.

Voldemort was staying at the Manor. Draco had been pulled into a room, dark, hot and smelling of sweat. The Dark Lord had commanded him to find a way to get the Death Eater's into Hogwarts, and lastly kill Dumbledore. The young Malfoy's heart had begun beating erratically. He was told he would do these things to bring honor back to his family because his father had been thrown into Azkaban; arrested at the Ministry stealing a prophecy for his lord. He'd failed both in getting caught, as well as dropping the so called prophecy. Draco knew that this was Voldemort's way of punishing Lucius. He fully expected Draco to fail, and in doing so, Draco would earn a death sentence. The snake-man explained that Draco would 'receive the honor of his brand', the Morsmordre, after he'd succeeded at his tasks. Draco wanted no part of that.

So he'd gone to the old man, and after being tested with veritaserum, he'd been taken to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco had not been surprised to see Potter, Granger, and a gaggle of Weasleys. However, his Aunt and Cousin were also there, and that did somewhat surprise him. He'd known this group didn't trust him at first. It didn't help, the animosity between himself and the Golden Trio. Strangely enough, after he had blown up and started screaming about the horrors he'd seen, his hatred for Voldemort, and his worry for his parents and friends, who all shared his feelings, he'd started being treated differently. And that is how he, his parents and his very Slytherin friends had begun working with the Order, and had begun friendships with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.

Draco caught Granger's eyes and nodded. She nodded back and then looked away. He'd found himself thinking about Granger quite a bit. Once he'd gone through his metamorphosis, and had forged his own belief system from the things he saw, he'd known that the blood purity issue was a load of shite. When that had clicked in his head he'd realized that he'd been spouting this crap for the last seven years, and it meant nothing. He'd been horrible to people. Draco had begun working on atoning for these sins. He'd spent time with Granger, had gotten to know her, and realized that she was an amazing person. She was also beautiful. He had never let himself notice it.

He watched as the Weaselette approached her, startling the petite genius and making her jump. Draco couldn't help but smirk at her as she caught his eyes. He almost sighed. She'd never look at him with anything but friendship; he knew he was lucky to have that. He had destroyed any chance he had over a seven year period.

She was frowning now. It made him frown, but he held himself still as he watched her leave the Great Hall.

777

It had been about a half hour of looking and she still had no clue where Ron or Pansy were. Honestly, she doubted they were together, but it seemed funny in her head. She finally turned left into a part of the school that was under construction and began hearing voices. Hermione frowned as she realized it was really only one voice, and then another sound of weeping.

She recognized Ron's voice as she drew closer, and figured he was probably being mean to the Slytherin girl. Honestly, was this necessary? The war was over, it was time to start building a new world together. With a huff, Hermione turned the corner about to read Ron the riot act.

She gasped at what she saw before her. Ron and Pansy were definitely together, however they were not doing anything she'd considered.

Pansy lay on the ground, her robes in tatters, and her body showing a myriad of colors; purple, black, red… Ron stood over the Slytherin, his face a picture of fury. One of his fists was clenched, the knuckles white, but Hermione could easily see that they were bruised, scraped and bleeding. In his other hand he gripped his leather belt. He was shouting at Parkinson.

"You stupid whore! You think you're too good for me! I'm just as much a pureblood as you!" he screamed. "I'm going to show you! I'm going to show you how good I am! Then you'll always know. You'll always be marked as mine…" he leaned in then, hissing, "I'm going to fuck you, Parkinson. You're going to love it," he drew out the words. "And I'll keep fucking you until your belly's full of me. Then, when you're carrying my child," Ron chuckled darkly, "Well, let's see what those other purebloods think then."

Hermione felt a horrible fear gripping her body. He was crazy, she didn't even recognize him. She had to do something to get Pansy free from Ron. The terror pooled in her belly, but she took a deep breath. "Ron?" she spoke softly, hoping to calm him, but his head snapped up at her voice.

"Well, well, well… lookee here, if it isn't someone else who thinks she's too good for me," his mouth twisted in a sneer. "Little fucking tease."

"Ron, what's going on?" she asked. In the meantime she slid her wand down into her hand. Merlin, she thought frantically, she should have sent her patronus off.

"Don't even think of drawing that wand, 'Mione," he snapped, and pulled his wand, pointing it at her. "I was just introducing Parkinson here to her betters. I'm a fucking hero… she's just a failed Slytherin. I'm giving her a huge honor." he chuckled and groped his cock through his pants as he said 'huge'.

Pansy was now looking at Hermione and weeping. She kept mouthing the word, 'run'.

"Why don't you let Pansy go, Ron," Hermione suggested.

"Now, why on earth would I do that?" he scratched his nose with his wand. "Can't have you, might as well as see what pureblood pussy feels like."

Hermione took one step forward even as his words made her nauseous. She didn't know who this boy in front of her was. The anger, and the vulgarity… "You want me, Ron, not Pansy. Why don't we make a deal?"

He just looked at her, still sneering.

"You let Parkinson go, and you get me. I won't fight you."

"You're lying," he hissed, and kicked Pansy in the belly.

"I'm not," she took another step forward. "Please? Please, Ron? I'm right here."

Something alit in Ronald Weasley's eyes. "Take off your jacket."

Hermione slowly slipped the jacket off of her arms and let it drop to the floor.

"Now your shirt."

Hermione started to tremble, but did as he demanded. She just had to get Pansy free, and then she could get herself out. She held her hands up and couldn't help but shiver in the drafty hallway. She stood facing one of her closest friends as he stared at her lace covered breasts. All she could do was pray someone would find them.

"Pants," he hissed. He began to rub himself.

"Ron, ple-" she began but was interrupted.

"NOW!" he roared, and kicked Pansy again.

"All right, all right," she told him as tears started rolling down her face. She got her shoes and jeans off, and stood, wrapping her arms around herself trying to hide her body which was barely covered with her knickers and bra.

"Hmmmmm, lookee lookee what my bushy bookworm has been hiding…" Ronald leaned down, grabbing Pansy by the hair, and shoving her, adding in a sharp kick to her backside as she went. "Get out of here," he snarled. "Don't come back, or you're dead…. While I fuck you."

Pansy moved slowly, pain radiating from every pore of her body. She stopped next to Hermione and looked as if she would speak.

Hermione shook her head. "Go, Pansy, you're safe now." She murmured to the other girl.

With sobs tearing from her throat, Pansy moved off and headed for the stairs that would take her away from Ronald Weasley.

"Ron..."

Ron didn't let her finish, "Shut up! This is all your fault, Hermione. You were supposed to LOVE me! We were supposed to win the war, defeat the Dark Lord, and then you and I would get married… but what do you do? You piss it all away," he shrieked.

Ron stared, fury and rage boiling in his veins. He had thought that the only fun he was going to have was in punishing that stuck up bitch, Parkinson. He had come across the Slytherin on the fifth floor. She'd sneered at him for the last time. After she'd passed him, only giving him a short nod. A short nod. He was a bloody hero, and he damned well deserved better than some Slytherin whore dismissing him so easily

"Ron, I do love you... but like a brother." She pleaded.

"Not. Good. Enough," he snarled. His face was extremely red with white splotches sticking out on his forehead and jawline. "You were always supposed to be MINE. I was supposed to be your first, last and only." Before she knew what was happening, he sent off a stupefy.

It slammed her into the wall behind her and she cried out. Hermione was dizzy, but heard him approaching. She heard him cast the Impedimenta spell, and she was bound at his feet.

Ron leaned over her. "Yes, this is a beautiful thing to look at it. Perfect." He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, and started dragging her.

Hermione cried out. "Please!" the stone floor and rocks from the crumbled ceiling cut into her tender flesh.

Ron laughed, "Oh, 'Mione, now isn't when you should be begging. You should at least wait until I'm on top of you… when I'm inside of you, making you my woman. You won't ever be anyone else's. It'll be so good, you'll be begging me for more. " He managed to get her where he wanted her and started groping at her with rough hands.

She screamed and screamed as his hands took turns in fondling her and then beating her, his feet kicking her cruelly. All the while he worked on removing his own jeans. Occasionally, he would get agitated, and shove one of his hands down to her womanhood. He would roughly start rubbing against her clit, but he was moving his hand hard against her, rubbing the fabric of her panties against her sensitive areas. It hurt, and there was no pleasure. Her cries almost sounded like a wounded animal, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he was shoving his cock into her, hurting her and taking her virginity.

777

Minerva had managed to get the two sides to meet in the middle and now all of the warriors against Voldemort chatted. Perhaps not as exuberantly as before, but it was a start. She didn't know whether to be pleased or to worry seeing Mr. Potter speaking with Severus and Lucius.

Harry was the first to hear the crying, and he turned to see Pansy Parkinson crawling down the stairs. "Merlin!" he cried out as he raced over to the girl. He was not alone; Ginny, Neville, Luna and the Slytherins were right behind him.

"Pansy!" both Draco and Blaise yelled out.

The girl grabbed onto Harry and Adrian Pucey, who were the two closest to her. "Weasley, he's got…. He's got Granger!"

Ginny gasped, "Ron? Ron did this to you?"

Pansy sobbed and looked into Ginny's eyes, "Yes," the girl whimpered, "please hurry, please… she… she's in danger…"

"Where, Pansy?" Adrian asked as Harry called for Madame Pomphrey.

She pointed. "Where the wall crumbled." Daphne Greengrass moved over and pulled Pansy into her arms, now both girls were crying. "She sacrificed herself for me… why? Why would she do that?"

Luna approached Daphne and Pansy, while they waited for the medi-witch to arrive. "Pansy, I want to help you control your pain a bit until Madame Pomphrey arrives." Narcissa Malfoy also approached and the three ladies worked together to make Pansy feel as comfortable as possible.

All of the boys, along with Severus, Lucius, Minerva, and Ginny, raced up the stairs and headed for the area of Hogwarts where the wall had collapsed. They could see the smears of blood on the way indicating Pansy's path to them.

They heard the screaming before they saw anything. It was a horrible, wheezing noise. They could tell whoever was screaming was in agony, and had been for some time.

"No, no, no," Hermione screamed. He'd beaten her, and she could feel the blood in the back of her throat. The stench of firewhiskey and blood made her sick. Now he was removing his pants and the look in his eyes was worse than anything she'd experienced before. This was so much worse than when Bellatrix did this to her.

"Crucio!" he shouted, laughed and continued pulling his pants down. "Oh, 'Mione," he moaned, stroking his dick. "This fucking is going to be so good… well, at least for me!" Ron didn't even wait for his pants to hit the ground before he was on top of the girl he'd professed his love to.

Even beaten, and close to unconsciousness she tried to fight.

"Ron!" Harry shouted just as the redhead dropped to his knees and started rutting on Hermione.

At the same time, Ginny yelled, "Expelliarmus!" which ripped her brother's wand from him.

"Stay out of this!" Ron raged. "This is between me and 'Mione!"

Ginny choked on a sob, for a moment thinking she would vomit. Her brother was in the process of raping her best friend; one of HIS best friends.

Harry rushed the redhead, shoving him off of the crying girl. Even though Ron was bigger, Harry had momentum on his side, as well as surprise. The redhead slammed into the wall and Harry rolled away, drawing his wand.

"Stupefy!" Severus shouted coming around the corner

Lucius added in, "Incarerous!"

"No!" Ron was furious and kept fighting to get back to Hermione. Though he was bleeding, and now wrapped with thick magical ropes, he kept trying to get to Hermione.

777

The boys moved to her quickly. "Oh, Merlin, Granger," Draco whispered. He immediately removed his robes to cover her partial nudity; her bra and knickers were ripped to shreds, and her body looked… damaged. All he wanted to do was destroy Ronald Weasley… destroy him in every way possible. Hermione looked… broken. Draco made sure that the cloak was around her securely, but also gentle enough to not cause her pain. He ran his hand down her hair softly.

"'Mione!" Harry cried. "Oh Gods, 'Mione!"

"Look at all the pretty boys," she murmured, her bloodied eyes squinting. "Pansy?''

"We have her, Granger," Blaise said gruffly, none of his normal arrogance showing. He couldn't believe this Muggle-born had given herself to save Pansy…. A Slytherin… child of Death Eaters. As soon as she heard the words she seemed to relax a little.

"Thas good… worried… is my mom here? Can't catch me…" her words were extremely slurred.

"We will pull Weasley behind us," Severus snarled. "Let's get her to Poppy."

"I'll take her," Adrian murmured and picked up the small girl.

He started to move with her when she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Adie, when's MaMa coming home?" she whispered, and then passed out.

Adrian shuddered as it felt like he'd dropped twenty feet from his broom. It couldn't be.

Lucius had been next to the boy, and heard the words as well. "Great Merlin!"

"There is only one person who ever called me Adie," Adrian whispered.

"What is going on?" Harry asked. He'd heard Hermione, but thought she was just hallucinating.

"We will have Poppy perform the tests while she heals Ms. Granger," Severus announced. "Let us make haste."

"What is going on?" Harry's anxiety was continuing to rise as the others became silent.

No one said a word until Madame Pomphrey was taking care of Hermione. Pansy had already been moved up to another of the infirmary's cots, and she lay silently watching the proceedings, shaking every few moments.

Harry was taking a healing potion for his arm. He'd strained it when tackling Ron.

"Is she going to be okay," Daphne asked weakly. She knew she was asking not only for herself but for her friend Pansy as well. The girls had only recently started to really get to know Hermione, Luna and Ginny. She knew they were on their way to being friends, but… for Hermione to give herself to save Pansy…

Madame Pomphrey said nothing which just seemed to increase the fear and anxiety in the room.

It was a full room, everyone piling in to make sure the girls were all right. Lucius and Severus had handed Weasley off to Aurors that had been at the party downstairs. Kingsley had stayed to make sure Hermione and Pansy were all right.

"Tell me what startled you when 'Mione spoke to you out there," Harry demanded.

For a moment it looked as if no one was going to answer him, and then, surprisingly, Lucius Malfoy spoke. "Mr. Pucey is not an only child. He had a sister, Ariadne. Two years younger than he. When she was five, and he was seven, Ariadne disappeared; kidnapped. Everyone searched for her. The Ministry, the Pureblood Conclave; the whole of the wizarding world… that was thirteen years ago, Mr. Potter."

"She was never found," Adrian said hoarsely. "Everyone assumed she was killed, or died somehow. My little sister disappeared…. Ari used to call me Adie. She followed me around when I would spend time with my friends. She was so bright, and beautiful."

"How did Hermione know to call you that?" Harry frowned. "Perhaps it's just coincidence."

"We'll know soon enough," Severus intoned. "Poppy is checking the lineage."

"Not yet I'm not, Severus," Poppy Pomphrey sounded grim. "Ms. Granger has internal bleeding. Quite a bit of it actually. Her skull was fractured. Go get me the rest of the blood replenishing potions out of the top drawer next to my desk. Also a sedative please. I do not wish for her to wake up any time soon. It is quite good that you didn't apparate with her. Miss Granger's body would not have survived that."

A keening began to sound from the depth of Pansy's throat. "Please don't die," she cried. "Please, Granger, please."

"Merlin," Draco muttered, wiping his hand over his face, something hard and twisting low in his gut.

"'Mione," Harry was distraught. Ginny was weeping, and leaned into her ex-boyfriend's side. He wrapped his arms around her, and took comfort, just as she was.

A ruckus sounded from outside of the room, and the Weasley family poured into the infirmary. "Hermione! Is she alright?" Molly Weasley demanded to know. The girl was like another daughter to her. All she'd been told was that Ron had hurt her. Now, looking at the girl on the bed, Molly paled in horror. "No! What did he do? Arthur, what did he do?"

Arthur pulled Molly, Ginny and Harry closer to him. "It's all going to be okay. It will. Hermione is strong, and brave…. And Poppy is the best at her job."

Hermione gave a gasp on the bed, coughing, "Adie! Adie!"

Adrian Pucey moved forward, pulling away from the others as they tried to grab him. He knelt by the bed, even as Poppy worked on her from the other side of the bed. He reached out, taking Hermione's hand. "It's alright, Poppet. I'm here."

Above him, Poppy Pomphrey sighed. "Alright." She spoke softly, then looked up at the entire group, before addressing the young man who held Hermione Granger's hand. "She will pull through this," as soon as the words were out of her mouth a collective sigh of relief echoed through the room. "But it may take a while. There was a tremendous amount of damage done to the poor girl. Her spleen was ruptured, bruised kidneys, four broken ribs, lacerations, damage to her trachea, the toes on her left foot were crushed, and we're going to have to use Skele-gro for that. Her skull was fractured, and both bones in the lower half of her left arm." Poppy sighed. "She's not going to be on her feet any time soon. No matter the healing we can offer, there is still the damage she received out in the wilds with Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. She was malnourished and exhausted. And of course we mustn't forget what this will do to her mind. Such trauma…"

Everyone was murmuring in shock and horror.

"Poppy, was she…? Did he manage?" Molly swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Ginny told us what he was in the process of doing…"

"No. He did not manage to wreak that kind of harm upon her person. But it was close from what my diagnostics tell me. Now I am going to do the blood tests to see if our Hermione is really Ariadne Pucey."

"Ariadne Pucey, that is a name I have not heard in so many years," Arthur murmured. He too was heartbroken over his youngest son's actions. He just wanted to grasp onto anything that had nothing to do with the vicious attack. He, just like Molly, looked at Hermione as another daughter. And that one of his caused this harm to her made him burn in rage. Ron was so much bigger than the petite girl lying on the bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised to find Lucius offering him comfort. Narcissa had moved to hold Molly.

Molly's eyes were wide with shock, "Is it possible? Could our Hermione be Ariadne?"

Not one person had left the infirmary. The Slytherins- Adrian Pucey, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini and Theo Knott, were over near the empty cots, while the rest of the young adults, including Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws – Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom, stood across from them. The adults- Severus, Minerva, Kingsley, Lucius and Narcissa, and Molly and Arthur stood closer to the door to stay out of the way.

She knew it was a dream. She was a little girl, her dark, curly hair quite a bit lighter from spending so much time in the sun. Currently she was running through a field, chasing after bright colored butterflies. She was dressed in a white linen shift, with a white bow in her hair, and she could hear her big brother behind her, laughing as he and his friends chased her. Adie always told her she was too clever for her own good. It confused her a bit, seeing as how she didn't have a brother.

The boys had caught her spying on them, and now chased her to give her a 'punishment'. That in itself was causing her giggles. Their form of punishment was to tickle her. All of the laughter seemed to have a strange echo to it.

Abruptly, black clouds rolled over the sun, making the entire field dark. She turned back around to face where her brother and the others should be chasing her, and came to a sudden halt. Before her stood a tall man, dressed all in black, she was unable to see his face, but she felt the menace, and began screaming as it reached out to grab her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

 **777**

About Half an hour passed and then Poppy looked up at everyone. "Well, it appears that a mystery has been solved. Ariadne Heloise Pucey has been found in the guise of Hermione Jean Granger. I must… I must send this information to St. Mungo's and the Ministry." She cleared her throat and walked away towards her desk.

Harry sat on the edge of Hermione's… no, no, Ariadne's bed. His mind felt like it had expanded and then been squished back into his skull. He looked up, and at Adrian Pucey, who stood silent and still, in total shock.

"All of these past seven years," Harry spoke softly as he ran his fingers over the scar on her left arm; the scar that read 'Mudblood'. "All of these years, being belittled, called horrible names, treated like less than a dog, and even tortured for being Muggle-born, and she isn't one."

"We didn't-"Draco began, but stopped. It didn't matter if they knew or not. They'd done it, and even if she had been Muggle-born, she didn't deserve any of it. "I'm so sorry, Potter." He ended up whispering. "With, or without, the bloodline she was a fantastic witch... IS a fantastic witch."

Harry looked up again, "I thought Malfoys didn't apologize?"

"We should when we're in the wrong."

Adrian finally moved, coming to kneel on the ground next to his sister's bed. Memories were flashing through his mind, and now, looking at her, he could see pieces of his parents in her features. "She'll hate us," he whispered.

"No she won't," Harry told the other man. "It might take her awhile to adjust, but in the end she won't hate you. 'Mione is the most forgiving person I know. Look how many times she forgave Ron for his treatment of her…" Harry choked up as he said his very former friend's name, "look how many times she forgave me. She even forgave Malfoy… that should tell you a lot right there. She's an amazing witch, and I thank all the gods, and Merlin for giving her to me to be my best friend. She's like my sister. She'll want to know you, Pucey."

"I don't even know her. She was here, like you said, for seven years, and I had no clue… I had given up…" Adrian reached out hesitantly to touch her face, as if making sure she was real. He jumped back as she began to regain consciousness, her body twitching.

"Harry," she slurred out the words. "I hurt… I hurt, Harry. The man is coming to get me. Harry, don't let him get me again! He took me so far away… made me drink horrible things!" her voice was heavy with fear.

"No one is going to get you, sweetheart," he murmured. She was reaching out for his hand, so he took her hand gently. "I'm right here. We all are. And I know you hurt, but we'll make you better soon."

She started weeping, "Why?... Why?"

Ginny started sobbing and skidded onto the floor next to Adrian, reaching out and stroking Hermione's hair. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione. So, so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"Not your fault." Hermione sobbed. "Not your fault… but who is the dark man… who is that man?" Moments later her eyes opened into slits.

"Ms. Granger, I'm so glad you're awake. I have several potions I need you to take," Poppy was gentle in her approach. "Your recovery is going to be quite a long road."

Harry and Adrian helped her sit up slightly so she could swallow. It only took moments for her bruises and lacerations on the outside to begin to heal.

Hermione sighed in relief, and then her eyes widened slightly as she took in the rather large crowd sitting or standing in the infirmary. "What's going on? Why is everyone here? Pansy? Is Pansy okay?" strong anxiety threatened to take over her voice.

"I'm fine, Granger. You saved me." The other girl's voice was soft, and slightly confused.

"We should wait to talk to you about all of this once you're feeling better, 'Mione." Harry murmured, exchanging glances with Adrian who was nodding with him. "Madame Pomphrey says it might take a little while for you to fully heal."

Hermione noticed the looks and nods and frowned. "Wait for what? Oh Merlin! Am I dying? Did he cast something that will kill me?" Panic began to rip through Hermione, and it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"You idiots!" Draco snapped. "Now look what you've done! Put the girl all in a panic! Granger, you're not dying!" He told her firmly, taking her shoulder, and making her look at him. "It turns out that… well, you said something to Adrian when you were injured, on the way here, and Madame Pomphrey ran some tests on you…" Now Draco wasn't sure how to continue. "You're not muggle-born, Granger."

She blinked at him in silence for a moment and then snickered. "All right, honestly, what is going on?" she looked at everyone as if they were crazy. "And that's not the cleverest joke you could have come up with, Malfoy."

He blinked at her, almost looking offended, "This is no joke! Do you really think I'd joke at a time like this?" for a moment it looked like a vein in his forehead might explode.

Hermione looked at all of the faces in the room. All of the Slytherins… Her Gryffindor friends… friends from other houses… the 'adults' as she thought of them. And… and why was Adrian Pucey kneeling at her bedside. A flash of pain took her unawares, and she brought her hand up to rub her forehead. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and for just a moment, instead of the young adult Adrian, a little boy of perhaps seven or eight knelt in his place. Hermione's eyes widened. "Adie?"

There was a quiet uproar in the room as she said this.

"Quiet!" Pomphrey yelled. "Quiet or I will make you all leave."

Molly moved forward slowly. "Hermione, love, did you remember something?" she brushed a lock of hair off of the injured girl's forehead.

Hermione released Harry's hand, still holding Adrian's, and gripped the older woman's hand to her. "Mrs. Weasley," the girl sobbed. She basked in the older woman's motherly love for a few moments before answering. "I'm not sure. For a moment I thought I saw a little boy… instead of Adrian."

Adrian cleared his throat. "When I was a little boy," he began, making sure to keep eye contact, "I had a little sister; Ariadne. She was two years younger, and I adored her… we all did, me and my mates." Adrian's eyes flickered to the Slytherins across the room. "She was taken from us. My parents were so desperate to find her… eventually the Department of Magical Law Enforcement gave up. They said the child, my sister, was nowhere to be found… probably dead. My parents were heartbroken. So was I. So was everyone who knew her."

"And you all think I'm this… Ariadne?" Hermione looked confused. "But I'm not adopted. And my parents are kind and loving…"

Poppy knelt closer to the cot, watching her charge, making sure this news wasn't too much for the girl to take in. "I ran the tests, Ms. Granger. You are Ariadne Heloise Pucey. Gone for over 13 years."

Hermione's mouth closed. She knew the tests that Madame Pomphrey would have performed. They were one hundred percent accurate. Never wrong. "But… I don't understand. My…"

"Don't worry, 'Mione, we'll get everything figured out," Harry promised.

Ginny moved forward, still next to Adrian, and stroked her hand down Hermione's hair. "We'll do whatever you need us to do."

Poppy moved forward now to run some more diagnostic tests on Ms. Granger. "Ms. Granger… Pucey, needs her rest. As does Ms. Parkinson."

Everyone in the room knew that tone of voice. It was time to clear out of the infirmary.

"Please let me stay," Adrian asked in a soft voice.

Poppy sighed. "Pansy and Hermione may have three visitors each. There is to be no stress for either."

In the end Harry, Ginny and Adrian stayed for Hermione, and Daphne, Blaise and Draco stayed for Pansy. Hermione kept dozing in and out, Adrian was over talking to Blaise, Daphne to Ginny, and Harry to Pansy. Hermione opened her eyes again to find Draco sitting on the floor, looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured.

"I hurt. I hurt everywhere," she told him honestly. "I don't think a single part of my body doesn't ache. And my heart," she choked up for a moment before taking a deep breath, blinking away tears, and trying again. "My heart aches just as bad."

"I'm sorry, Granger," he told her. "I'm sorry for so many things, but I'm sorry he did this. I know he was one of your closest friends next to Potter. And I just don't understand why, or how he could hurt you."

"You never liked him," she whispered. "Maybe you're a better judge of character than I gave you credit for."

He snorted lightly. "Please. I didn't like him because he buddied up to Potter, and then I had no chance of being Potter's friend. I didn't like him because he was an idiot. I didn't like him because he had true friends, people who cared about him, but he didn't have an issue dropping any of you like that," Draco snapped his fingers. "It just seemed like he got everything that I wanted. So I guess I didn't like him because I was jealous."

Hermione gave him a soft smile. The moonlight was spilling into the room and lighting his hair beautifully. She decided to lighten the mood. "He got everything you wanted? Even Lavender Brown?"

Draco's face paled and looked terrified. "That's not even funny, Granger! They might have to put me in this infirmary now! I might have heart failure at the picture that puts in my head! I think you're going to have to obliviate me!"

She started laughing lightly, and winced.

"Are you alright?" his voice was so gentle. "Do you need me to get something, or someone for you?"

"I know we're sort of friends now, and I hope you don't take offense when I say this," she whispered. "But I never knew you could be so kind."

He shrugged, and blushed a little. "Right now I think kind is the most important thing you need."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and he watched with compassion in his eyes. "It's all just so much, you know? The end of the war, Ron doing this, and almost doing… that, finding out I'm not a Granger…"

"You'll always be Granger to me, Hermione; always," he promised. "But the Puceys… they aren't bad people. They didn't join Riddle's side, instead staying neutral. And that wasn't easy for any Pureblood family. I know Death Eaters were sent to persuade them. But they made it out."

"How?" she asked. Hermione knew that when people were sent in to persuade, that meant Fenrir Greyback and the three LeStranges. Draco had avoided elaborating, she knew, because of what Bellatrix did to her. Hermione didn't think she'd heard him say the woman's name since that night. When he'd called Dobby to aid them.

"My father," he said softly. "We had already turned, so my father managed to warn them. They have always been close friends, no matter ideology. They are good people."

Hermione thought for a moment. By the time she was ready to speak, they had grown an audience, and both Blaise and Adrian had approached and now sat on the floor near Draco. Hermione looked at Adrian. "Besides you, and I suppose me, did your… our parents have any more children?"

He shook his head. "No. Mother was crushed when you were taken, and there wasn't a trace. We didn't know who would have done it. She and Father couldn't bear to have any more children; on the off chance they'd also be taken. They even began watching me like hawks. The whole world changed when you weren't there anymore." He had reached out, and she let him take her hand. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should have known. I should have protected you. Instead my whole house made your life hell. We attacked you verbally, and with hexes. I had always promised to protect you! And then what that mad woman did to your arm," anguish filled Adrian's voice.

"Adrian… Adie," Hermione's soft voice grabbed his attention. "I'm all right. I'm strong. I gave just as much abuse to the Slytherins as you did me. We all did. We were taught to hate each other from the beginning. You couldn't know who I was. I didn't know who I was. As for Bellatrix Lestrange," she almost paused as barely audible sounds escaped all of the boys' mouths, including Harry's. "She's gone. Killed by Mrs. Weasley. And this scar? All this scar does is show me how strong I really am. I survived. And I told her nothing." She gave them all a small smile.

"I don't think I would have lived through my first year of school without Hermione," Harry smiled in reminiscence. "Or every year after that really."

"Oh, stop," she waved him off. "Adrian, tell me about them… our parents."

Adrian spent the next two hours talking about Archibald and Roswynn Pucey. Everyone else had drifted off to his quiet voice telling her of tales of their lives. "You were always Father's little princess," he told her. And Mother, well, she loved you fiercely. Loves us both fiercely. Our home was filled with pure grief when you were taken."

"Do I… look like them at all?"

He started nodding. "Now that I know? Yes. I can see quite a bit of them in you."

"And they're both still alive?" she asked quietly, scared to know.

"Oh yes. This… finding you… you can't begin to know how happy this will make them." Her brother smiled at her.

Thinking that. Thinking of the words 'her brother' made her think of her parents. Or, of the people who'd always told her they were her parents. She would have to speak with them. She wanted to understand why they hadn't ever told her. Did they think she wouldn't love them anymore?

"There is something that I should tell you," Adrian frowned slightly. "Or, well, they should tell you, but… I'm going to anyway. It is common in our family to have betrothal contracts." His face was deadly serious. "When you were born, there was such a contract." For a moment Adrian felt horrible for telling her this. Her face had paled a bit.

"What?" she asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione knew she'd find a way out of it. There were always loopholes. "Who?"

"Gregory Goyle."

Now she felt panic enveloping her. A scream wanted to boil up the back of her throat and pour out furiously. "That's just not going to happen!" she snapped, horrified.

Adrian held the look for another moment before a wide grin split across his face. "You're right it isn't. Our parents would never put you into an arranged marriage. They believe in love matches." He started chuckling as he thought of the face she'd made. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing."

Hermione breathed out a huge sigh. "I don't know if I'd rather hit or hug you! Gregory Goyle," she muttered and gave a shudder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

 **A/N: Is there anything special you all would like to see? I am going to be incorporating a few more 'cliches' in this one. I probably won't update as much as I do with "The Flame". It just depends on what's going through my noggin.**

Hermione woke to faint light coming into the infirmary. It was tinged pink, purple and orange, and was actually quite lovely. The room itself was silent, and Hermione looked around to see that she and Pansy were the only two left in the large room. She didn't remember the others leaving, but guessed it was probably time for breakfast. She couldn't blame them for going to eat; it wasn't like she could go with them.

Her mind went blank for a moment. The night before her entire world had changed in a matter of minutes. Ron. Even through all of the years of the Slytherins tormenting her, cursing her, calling her horrible names… even then she'd never felt quite so much hate in the walls of her beloved school. Ron's fury had been right on par with Bellatrix LeStrange's; so had the pain. Hermione fought hard, but kept the tears from falling. She knew eventually she'd cry, but not here. She'd do it when she was in the privacy of her own dorm. For now, she just felt emotionally numb.

She knew in order to work things out in her head she needed to separate the two very different, yet both startling events from the prior day. Ron's betrayal would have to go on the backburner for now. First, most importantly, she needed to figure out the situation with her biological family.

Pucey… she was a Pucey. There were so many questions and doubts swirling in her head. Objectively, she knew that the spell Madame Pomphrey performed would be accurate; so the doubts were a bit ridiculous. But the questions… where to even begin?

Hermione almost snorted, why, begin at the beginning of course. She was Ariadne Pucey. Pureblood. Sister to Adrian. She'd been what? Four or five when taken from her biological parents. So far the only thing she even vaguely remembered was that vision of an upset little boy. She assumed it was Adrian. Her mind reeled, trying to figure out how her memories had been taken. Could have been an Obliviate she supposed. Then she remembered telling Harry about the stranger making her drink 'horrible things'. A potion, Hermione realized, she had been made to drink a potion.

She knew it was a rare occurrence for one to be able to unlock the memories removed by an Obliviate, but what about a potion? And what potion would it be?

Hermione was lost deep in thought when Harry entered the infirmary and moved over to her bed. "Should I even wonder what you're thinking about?" he asked softly, so as not to startle her too terribly.

Hermione jumped a little bit and looked over to her best friend with a small smile. "There are just so many to choose from today," she teased.

Harry sat on her bedside gently, and grabbed one of her hands, "Before we even worry about the two main contenders, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt… I ache, and burn. I feel weak and restless. Mostly though, I ache." Hermione smiled at him. "I don't think I hurt this bad after that curse Dolohov threw at me."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Harry choked out. "I should have watched over you better."

She squeezed his hand. "Harry, how were you to know? Certainly, he's been angry lately, but what he did yesterday? Who could have imagined?" she cleared her throat. "When I went looking for him, I honestly thought I would find him thinking of the friends he'd lost. Then when I realized Pansy was also missing, well, for one blink of a second I wondered if they were meeting intimately. Then I remembered how much she dislikes him. My imagination shifted to the two of them bickering in some hallway. When I could hear them…" Hermione's eyes went unfocused as she remembered.

Harry gripped her hand tighter. Neither noticed the audience they were gathering.

"First I heard Ron screaming. He was so loud. He's always been loud, but, this time there was this… quality to it. And then I heard sobbing. I knew it must be Pansy. All I could think then, was Merlin, couldn't he just let petty house fighting go. We'd all fought together, bled together, won together, and he was still going to let petty things anger him."

"That was how it started," the soft voice had both looking over to Pansy Parkinson. Her eyes were open now watching them. "I ran across him in the hall, and was just going to walk by without speaking. That made him angry. He started yelling, and I told him to piss off. I… I… honestly thought that it would be a normal spat. I would slap at him, he would try to insult me, and we would part."

"But that wasn't what happened?"

All three heads turned jerkily to see their friends in the doorway. Ginny had stepped forward, and she was the one who had posed the question. Afterwards, all of the young adults filed into the room, finding comfortable positions to sit in. somehow, Draco Malfoy and Adrian both ended up behind Hermione on her bed, after transfiguring it to a larger size. This also gave Harry more room. Hermione just looked at them all as if to say, make yourself at home.

"No, that wasn't what happened," Pansy agreed with the lovely red-haired girl. "After I told him to piss off, he, well it's like he clenched his entire body. And before I could move he'd hit me across the face. I lost my balance amongst the rubble, and he began to laugh…"

"Pansy," Hermione spoke softly. "You do not have to share this with us right now. In fact, you never have to. Know that we are, I am, always willing to listen. But I do not want you to feel beholden, and if you're not ready to share, I understand."

"No," Pansy slightly smiled at the other girl. "I don't mind sharing. I might get scared or feel emotional, but I want to." She swallowed hard. "Once I was on the ground he loomed over me. I never realized how tall he'd grown. He grabbed me by the robes, and started shaking me. He was spitting in my face as he yelled. Called me a Slytherin whore who thought she was better than everyone else. He was punching, and kicking me. I think he choked me at one point. Really, everything began to get blurry. I couldn't speak, only cry. He took off his belt, and that terrified me. I thought he meant to rape me. Instead he began beating me with the belt… and I was grateful… grateful he was only hitting me. Then he began telling me he was just as Pureblood as I was… I know that," tears were trailing down Pansy's face now. "He told what he was going to do to me. And he said…"

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. This was where she'd shown up. She reached across the aisle and took Pansy's hand in hers. "Ronald said he would mark you, and keep… violating you until you were with child. He said that would show the others."

Pansy nodded, "And then you spoke. And it was like his rage grew. He called you names too. You sacrificed yourself for me, Hermione… and I don't understand why? I don't understand any of this… why he acted like that, why he hurt me, why he would hurt YOU? He almost KILLED you?" Pansy stood, wobbling, and moved to Hermione's bed.

Hermione reached out, pulling the crying girl into her arms on the bed. It hurt, but this girl needed comfort. "Shhhh, it's going to be alright. I don't understand either, Pansy, and maybe we never will… but we're going to be okay. Both of us," Hermione reassured the other girl. She rocked her back and forth slightly, trying not to jar any healing injuries. "And I'm going to need your help, Pansy."

Pansy sniffled, part of her couldn't believe that she was holding onto Hermione Granger for dear life, but the other girl was the only other person to understand how she was feeling. "With what?" Pansy honestly didn't know how she could possibly help the other girl.

"Well, as everyone here now knows, I'm a Pucey. And I'm sure there are all sorts of things I'm going to have to learn. Not that I'm going to become some uppity Pureblood, debutante, but I still want to know the customs and traditions."

Pansy hugged Hermione back quickly and then moved back to her own bed. "I think we'll all be able to help you with that, Granger."

"Do you children have nothing better to do today?" Madame Pomphrey's voice startled them all.

"Not a thing," Draco told her with a smirk.

"Don't know of anything better than checking on my best friend," Harry added.

The others were just nodding along. Madame Pomphrey just sighed. She handed a bottle to Pansy, and watched as she drank it, ignoring the grimace the girl gave at the taste. Then she moved to Hermione, setting down four bottles.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Four potions? Pansy only had to take one, why do I have four?"

Madame Pomphrey narrowed her eyes. "Because Miss Parkinson didn't almost die in my infirmary!" the woman snapped.

Hermione heard the no nonsense tone, and decided not to antagonize the woman further. She meekly swallowed all four potions, and as foul as they were, managed to keep the bile down. "Madame, when will I be well enough to leave go to my own rooms?"

"You will probably be up here, in my care, for at least two more days. Then of course we will have to speak of what you can and cannot do for the next while." The old woman looked at Hermione over her spectacles then turned to Pansy. "Miss Parkinson however, may leave in half an hour."

Hermione waited for the medi-witch to leave, and then scowled. "This sucks."

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Harry told her brightly. "it's only two days, and we'll make sure you get company!"

Hermione looked at her closest friend and almost huffed. "Well, SOMEONE had better bring me some books. Because I WILL go get them myself."

"You, young lady, will stay right where you're at," Adrian now spoke up. "I didn't get my little sister back, just to lose her to stupidity. Which is what it would be if you were to go traipsing around. We will get you books."

Hermione smiled shyly at Adrian. "I won't get up. But if I don't get those books, I will be rather bored."

"Do you play chess?" Draco asked.

"I do…" she said hesitantly, "but I don't care for Wizarding chess. It's a little brutal for me."

"No worries there, Granger," he assured her. "I rarely play that version. I have a normal, I suppose you could call it Muggle, chess set. I'll bring it round and we can play."

"That would be lovely, Malfoy. Thank you."

Pansy was sitting up, her time in the infirmary almost at its end. "You'll barely notice the two days, we'll keep you so occupied."

"We could do your hair and make-up," Daphne said brightly.

"And we can start teaching you the traditions that we follow," Astoria finished brightly.

"You do know that I rarely wear make-up, right?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Well, that's got to change, Granger," Pansy waved her off. "You're quite pretty, and it's time you emphasized your beauty instead of hiding it away."

Hermione almost snorted, "You think I'm pretty?" her voice was full of disbelief.

"Oh yes," Astoria answered for all the girls. "But it wasn't as if we could say that publicly, now could we? You are one of the prettiest girls at school. We used to be quite jealous of you."

"I think I'm having some kind of hallucination," Hermione whispered. Everyone laughed.

"Hermione, at some point, today maybe if that's okay with you, our parents would like to meet you." Adrian spoke hesitantly.

She looked directly at him. This man, her brother. "I think that would be okay."

He looked so relieved. "They've been chomping at the bit to come see you. But Father didn't want to come here if you weren't ready."

"Did you tell my name?" she asked.

"Yes. Of course he'd heard of you… and he knows what happened to you; at Malfoy Manor, and now here." Adrian looked down at the floor. "I've never seen him look both devastated and furious at the same time."

Hermione knew she would have to speak with her pa… adoptive parents, but she found that she would like to know the Pucey's. "Yes, you could bring them this afternoon if you'd like." Never had she seen a brighter smile than the one Adrian now bestowed upon her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be bigger and there will be a lot of activity. I am considering additional pairings, and if anyone would like to give me some ideas, that would be awesome.**

 **Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

 **77**

Hermione was all alone in the infirmary. Pansy had gone to settle into her own dorm. Technically, school wasn't starting for a few more weeks, but… well they were there, and most of them really didn't have a home to go to anymore. Of course the Malfoy's had welcomed them all to their Manor, which was kind of them, but Hermione didn't think she could go back yet. Not yet.

Oh, she knew that her torture at the hands of Bellatrix wounded Lucius and Narcissa, and she constantly saw the pain it caused Draco. It made her feel bad. Which was sort of amusing considering she was the one tortured, yet they were the ones suffering. Not that she didn't suffer. She still had nightmares, and she still felt the sting of the knife in the wound.

She still had a few hours before her biological parents would be coming to meet her. Saying yes to the meeting had made Adrian shine with happiness. Hermione found it easy to get along with the older boy. It was like their bond they'd had as children had snapped into place as soon as her heritage had been revealed. She didn't mind. Hermione found that she really enjoyed his company, and she enjoyed conversing with him.

77

Draco watched her from the doorway. He was sure she didn't know that the way she stood at the window, staring out, in only her hospital gown, made her look fragile. The rays from the afternoon sun shone in, illuminating her, and showing her silhouette through the gown. She was… exceptional.

He'd brought some books and games to keep her amused. Draco knew it was possible that she would only wish to read, and he wondered if she would mind him being there while she did so. He didn't want to scare her, so he cleared his throat to get her attention. It warmed his heart that she smiled so widely at him when she turned.

"Draco!" she was happy to see him. Hermione knew that he'd said he would come keep her entertained, but…

He returned her smile and moved forward, towards her. "I brought you some books, from the Manor actually. Mother thought you would like these." Draco set down the five books his mother had given to him just that afternoon. Why she hadn't brought them herself, he had no idea. He knew the two women got a long and enjoyed conversing on many topics. "I've also brought chess, exploding snap, and of course, where would you be without some chocolate?"

Hermione just looked at him for a moment. Draco Malfoy had brought her books, and candy… her heart sped up a bit. He stood in front of her, and looked so formal. His face, his beautiful face, was so serious. Hermione stepped closer to him. She had a feeling in the Pureblood world what she was about to do would be considered quite bold, but… "Thank you, Draco. Everything is so lovely." Then Hermione leaned in and kissed his cheek.

She paid attention. His pale face flushed, and he looked nervous. Hermione didn't think she'd ever seen Draco look nervous. Well, there was the time when he made peace with them, but…

"I promised I'd keep you occupied," he said softly. Draco didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt like he was a third year learning how to speak with girls. He'd never had a problem with that. Some little part of his mind whispered, 'those girls really didn't mean the same as Hermione does, did they?'.

"Yes, you did." Hermione noted that he was looking at her as if she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. She was wondering if she was imagining things. Or, perhaps he was interested now that her blood was 'pure'. Sorrow filled her at that thought, and she took a step back.

Draco noticed. He felt her shift in moods instantly. "Granger… Hermione… I'm sure this isn't the right time… honestly, I didn't think I'd ever have a chance at this, but when you're better; when you're out of the infirmary, I was hoping you'd do me the honor of perhaps dining out with me… by ourselves?"

He'd asked her out. What she'd been wanting finally happened and all she could think was that it was for the wrong reasons. "Are you asking… because I'm a Pucey now?" her voice was small as she asked.

He was shocked. That actually hadn't even entered his mind. "No!" he exclaimed. "I…" his voice lowered. "I've wanted to ask you out since we joined the Order, but… honestly, I didn't think you'd have me. I mean, why would you? After the way I've treated you for so long. But, seeing you after he'd hurt you… coming in and seeing you just now… I needed to ask. Perhaps I should have asked sooner." She was going to say no, he thought… no, he knew. Like he'd said, why would she ever give him, Draco Malfoy, nephew of the woman who'd tortured and scarred her, a chance.

Hermione stepped forward again and reached out, taking his hand. "I would very much like to go to dinner with you once I'm able to leave the infirmary."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he wasn't going to question it. He reached out and ran his hand gently down her cheek. "I'm very glad. Now, why don't we play a game, or, if you'd like you could read? If you'd like to read, I'll pull up a chair. I brought my book with me."

Her head tilted to the side. "You want to stay with me if I read?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I told you I was coming to spend time with you. I know you Hermione Granger. I know your favorite thing is learning. I know you spend quite a bit of time in the library, or outside, up against a tree, with a book in your hand. I know you spend most mealtimes reading, and trying to ignore those who are trying to seek your attention. I know you hate Quidditch, but you love the muggle game, football. I've seen you with Ginny, trying to teach her to kick the ball into the net. I know that Neville was your first friend here, with Potter being your second. I know you."

Now Hermione's heart was fluttering. All of those things… all of those things before she knew where she came from… since she was eleven years old. This boy… no, this man, had learned about her, and while some thought her boring for these traits, he'd just learned to know. She took his hand and led him back to where a small table sat next to her bed. "Why don't we start with a game of exploding snap?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Can you believe it? Finally! An update! Sorry for the wait for both stories. I am working two jobs, and I moved. Life has been hectic. Here is a short update. Working on The Flame as well, and will possibly be a short one. But next time, it will be longer. Thanks for your patience.

 **Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

7777777

"Granger, I never knew you were such a cheater," Draco exclaimed as Hermione won yet another round of exploding snap.

She snorted. "Oh, please. You just think I'm cheating because I'm winning, and you, my dear ferret, are losing." Hermione smirked up at him through her eyelashes.

Draco scowled, "Never going to let me forget that, are you?"

She wasn't certain if he was truly upset or not. "We laughed at the time, but later, that evening, Harry and I talked about how wrong it was of Moody to do that… well, at least we thought it was Moody at the time."

"Not even a nasty little cockroach?" his gaze met hers briefly before flickering back down.

Hermione reached out, and touched his hand. "You might have been that at the time, but, no one deserves that."

"Thank you," he flipped his fingers over and brushed his against her own.

They moved their hands apart when they heard movement at the door, both sharing a small smile at their similar actions.

Adrian had entered along with two adults. The woman had long, straight brown hair, pulled back in a clip, and her eyes were a warm toffee color. She was slender, and dressed in a lovely blue day-robe. She was also short, and if these were her parents, the way Hermione was thinking they were, this is where she got her height from. The man was tall, and still muscular, his blonde hair cut short to keep control of the natural wave.

They stopped as soon as they saw her. Adrian continued on into the room, approaching the two still sitting at the small table, the remnants of their game around them. "Keeping busy, I see," he teased.

"Promised I'd keep her occupied, didn't I?" Draco smiled at his longtime friend. "And I have discovered something of vast importance…"

The couple kept moving forward slowly, but their nerves were visible to all. Hermione's stomach had started to jerk a little bit, too. "And what's that?" Adrian asked, moving to pull Hermione gently to her feet.

"Granger, cheats."

Hermione let out a short bark of laughter, "I do not, Malfoy." The look on his face brought a little bit more laughter out of her, and she knew he was doing it to help ease the tension in the room. "Malfoy is just upset that he keeps getting beat by a girl," she informed her brother. "Although, after all these years, he should be used to being beaten by THIS girl."

Now it was Draco's turn to bark out a laugh. He stood and moved to the two adults. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Pucey. I'm glad to see you up and about again."

The woman, Roswynn, hugged Draco, and the man, Archibald, shook his hand. "We wouldn't be if not for your family. It's good to see you again, Draco," the man spoke.

"I didn't know you were friends," the woman blurted.

Draco turned to her. "It's a more recent development."

Hermione cleared her throat, and moved slowly over with Adrian's help. "We became friends after we began working together with the Order." Both pairs of eyes were locked on her. There was almost a desperate quality to the way they flickered over features, like they were stranded for days in the desert with nothing to drink, and she was an oasis they happened upon. "Hello, I'm Hermione."

Though no tears were falling, the woman choked out a small sob. The man gripped her hand tightly, and smiled at Hermione. "Yes, we know who you are. We've seen you in Diagon Alley before," his voice was soft spoken, similar to Adrian's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione."

The woman hesitated for but a second. "You're beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

"I always knew that when you grew up you'd be beautiful. I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I… we promised we wouldn't put pressure…"

The man wrapped his arm around the small woman's shoulder. "What Rosie is trying to say is, we wanted to come meet you, but we didn't want you to feel like we were trying to force you into anything."

Hermione was quick to assure them, "Oh, oh, I don't. Not at all. If I wasn't ready, I would have never told Adrian it was okay. I am still very confused by everything, but I wanted to meet you too." Her legs were trembling a little bit, but she didn't want to give in to the weakness.

Draco was frowning where he stood. "Hermione, you're still not well. Why don't you lie down, and Mr. and Mrs. Pucey can talk to you while you rest?"

She wanted to be angry with him, but she couldn't. Adrian had already started to lead her back to her infirmary bed, and she knew Draco was only looking out for her, which, if she admitted it, still seemed a bit bizarre.

As she became comfortable on the bed, everyone besides Draco pulled up chairs close by. Draco seemed to be hesitating, and Hermione had a feeling he was going to leave.

Draco knew he should go. This was a private time for their family, and, well, as close as the Pucey and Malfoy families were, they weren't related… which Draco was more than grateful for. As he began to make his excuses, Hermione reached out and brushed her trembling fingers on the side of his hand. The look in her eyes was… not desperate, but nervous certainly.

"Why don't you sit here, Draco," she patted the side of the infirmary bed. "No need for a chair."

Roswynn looked between the two. While she didn't know Hermione, which tore at her heart still, she did know Draco. She could tell he wanted to stay, but was trying to give them privacy. The Pucey matriarch appreciated this, but it was unnecessary. Adrian and his friends had practically grown up in each other's homes, and while a few years younger, that didn't exclude Draco, Blaise, or Theo. The Pureblood children had been a tight-knit group. Well, at least most of the Pureblood children. Now, if she was reading the signs right, it seemed as though there was something between the young Malfoy and the girl who was her daughter. "Sit, Draco, tell us about your parents," she bade.

Normally, sitting on an unmarried girl's bed would be deemed inappropriate, but these were definitely different times. However, Archibald Pucey did find himself holding his tongue as the young man took a seat. He knew it was better if the boy stayed. He and Adrian would give a certain cushion to this meeting. But, he promised himself, he would be speaking to Adrian about Ariad… no, Hermione and Draco's relationship. He'd always been told they despised each other, but the way his little girl had looked to the young blonde man was much more than a 'new friend'.

His little girl. Merlin he hadn't thought he'd ever see her again. For so long they'd hoped and prayed that they would find their missing daughter. It was only in the past year they'd just hoped they would someday find the body. In the wizarding world, everyone knew that in most of these situations if the child was missing for more than a month, they would most likely only be recovering remains. They just so rarely happened. Most might mean four out of the six missing children in the past forty years. He'd known he'd somehow been cursed when his child joined that minute number. Now, here she was, sitting with them and their son, willing to get to know them. She'd been here, this whole time; treated horribly, tortured, and had fought in the war.

Archie couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful, his little girl. He would just be grateful that they had all survived, and were now reunited. "Yes, we haven't seen them in a few weeks. They came to visit at the house where the Order hid us, but then with the final battle, and dealing with the Ministry…"

"They are doing well, Sir, Ma'am," Draco took the seat gingerly, worried that he would offend the elder Pucey's by taking such intimacy with Hermione. "Father had a meeting at the Ministry this morning, and Mother was speaking to the elves and some contractors on fixing the Manor. Voldemort did much damage while staying there," he looked down with a frown as he remembered. "I don't know how long Father will be, but I know that Mother is going to come see Hermione later today."

"That's lovely," Hermione beamed. "I can thank her for the books."

Draco couldn't help but smile back at her. "She's very concerned for you. I know that she's also arranged to have tea with Molly Weasley."

Now there was shock in the room. When Arthur Weasley's father had lashed out, attacking all Purebloods, the man had destroyed the future of his two sons. Bilius, the older brother, had turned out much like his father, but Arthur was a good man. Unfortunately, Bilius was the brother to inherit, and when that had happened he'd cast his younger brother down into poverty.

For the Malfoy's and Weasley's however, the rancor between them had nothing to do with poverty. The feud between the two families had been going on for over two centuries. When they'd had children, it had gotten worse. Narcissa was only able to have Draco, while Molly had seven. There was much bitterness there.

"When we joined the Order," Draco began, seeing the startled looks, "my parents and the Weasley's had wanted to end the feud, but they couldn't. Befriending the Weasley family under Voldemort's nose, well, that would have been waving a red flag at a bull-dragon. But that's over now, and with what Molly and Arthur are going through…"

Hermione reached out and touched his hand again lightly. He'd trailed off, and she knew that he was thinking that mentioning the situation would hurt her. "I'm so glad your mother is going to be there for Molly. They're both wonderful women who love their children very much."

Roswynn smiled at the two, "I'll be glad to be able to speak with Molly in the open again. We've been friends for so long, but she was always so concerned about safety for all."

Hermione looked delighted at this bit of news. The Weasley's, no matter what Ronald had done, were like a family to her. Knowing that they were friends with the Pucey's made her feel even more comfortable speaking with them now. "They have been a wonderful family to spend time with over the years."

It was silent for a moment before Archie cleared his throat, "So, what are you planning to do now, Hermione?" He was proud of himself for not stuttering over the name.

"Well, Professor McGonagall has offered to let us return to school next year to finish our education and get our certificates. Harry and I had already decided to do that before everything. We've all been staying here for safety. There are still active Death Eaters out there, and we're sure they're going to be looking for revenge. After that, I'm honestly not sure what I'm planning on doing." Hermione thought very carefully on how to phrase her next words. "The Grangers, the Muggles who raised me, are for all intents and purposes dead. I erased their memories, implanted new ones, and sent them to Australia to protect them." Again the room was speechless with shock. "I had planned to see what would be needed to undo that memory spell, and go retrieve them. But I'm not sure when I'll have that opportunity."

"I've always been very good with memory magic," Roswynn said hesitantly, "I could help you, if you'd like?"

"You would do that?" Hermione knew it was most likely due to the information the Grangers might have concerning how they came to have Hermione, but… still, the offer had been genuine and kind. She knew the entire thing was painful for Roswynn Pucey.

"Oh, dear child," Rosie smiled tremulously at her daughter. I would do just about anything for you."


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: While I work on the next chapter for this story I felt like I needed to address one of my reviews. I don't normally do that. I think everyone knows we appreciate when someone says something about our work. But I do thank each and every one of you for everything I receive.

There is one, however, that has stuck with me, and given me pause. So I address this to the person who couldn't even have either the courtesy, or bravery to sign in to review. Guest on 8/14.

Yes, I thought of having Hermione just stun Ron. But, then I decided I would make this real. From my point of view. Tell me, have you ever been in that position? Come across one of your closest friends in the middle of doing something hideous? Had him direct that rage at you? I have.

When you come across that, your best friend hurting another person, you feel shock. No, not him, he would never do this. A lot of disbelief, and then this feeling that it's going to be all right, though you know it won't. You feel that as his close friend, you can reason with him. Why? Because he'd never hurt you. This might sound especially naïve, but when you're eighteen… normal.

You think, let me get this third person out of the mix, that way it's just the two of us, and he'll calm.

And though he scares you, it works… you think. But you're wrong, and it's too late, and now he's hitting you with the gun, or cutting you with the knife. Or in Hermione's case, striking out with magic.

And you're lost. Your closest friend is hurting YOU, and you're terrified about what's going to happen.

For Hermione, I saved her from the normal end result. But it is a rare person that can just analyze everything when the attacker is someone you adore.

I don't care if you sympathize with her or not. It's just a fictional story, based off a fictional story. But there are REASONS for Hermione. Because when you're in that situation, the majority of the time, when you're faced with violence and rape, you freeze up.

Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
